


Sharing

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kili is a gentleman, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Responsible sex, Smut in chapter Two, college students, confessions of feelings, mature content in chapter 2, you became a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch. 1 When you're locked out of your dorm room you crash with your friends, Fíli and Kíli. One of them has something to confess to you.</p><p>Ch. 2 You and Kili have been dating for a long time now, and you're ready to take it to another level, physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions in the Dark

             "I’ve locked myself out of my room and my roommate is gone for the night. Can I crash on your floor?” You looked desperately from one brother to the other. You could not believe you had let yourself get into this situation, but here you were.

            The Durin brothers exchanged a glance. Fíli raised his eyebrows at his younger brother and Kíli smiled back. They turned to you, smiles on their faces. Fíli’s looked mischievous and Kíli’s looked genuinely happy. 

            “Of course!” Kíli said, looping arms with you. “But no need for you to take the floor. You can have my bed.”

            “I can’t do that! Just give me a pillow and a blanket and I’ll be fine.”

            “You two can fight about this later. Now come on, we’ve got some movies to watch,” Fíli said, taking your other arm and escorting you through the hall to their room. 

 

            You spent the next four hours watching movies, the three of you piled on Fíli’s small bed. You were cozy, snuggled between the two. You used Fíli as a leg rest, Kíli as a backrest, and they both leaned against you. With the slightest shift from anyone, everyone had to readjust, but you were comfortable.

            At one in the morning Fíli declared it time for bed. Kíli lent you a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt for you to sleep in. Fíli crawled into his bed and you and Kíli argued about who was sleeping where. 

            “I’m not stealing your bed from you.”

            “And I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.”

            “Just share the bed, if it’s that big of a deal!” Fíli grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

            You looked at Kíli, who shrugged, and motioned for you to crawl in first. He followed and pulled the blankets up around you. It took some shifting and readjusting, but eventually you were comfortable. Kíli was on his back, you were on your stomach, half of your body draped across his. You had a leg hooked around his, an arm over his chest, your head on his shoulder.

            “Comfortable?” Kíli asked, a hand reaching up to play with your hair. You suddenly felt very self-conscious about your lack of bra and your leg around his.

            “Yes. You?”

            “Very comfortable.”

            “My head isn’t too heavy on your shoulder?”

            “Not at all,” he nuzzled the top of your head as if to prove his point. He moved his hands to your waist, so they locked together at the small of your back. You snuggled closer to him.

            “Y/N?”

            “Yes, Kee?”

            “I have a confession to make.” His voice sounded worried.

            “You didn’t kill someone did you?”

            “No!” He said, a bit louder than he should have.

            “Shh, Kee, I’m just teasing. What do you need to confess?”

            “Oh, well, promise you won’t hate me?”

            You pulled away from him and sat up, looking at him in the dark, squinting to make out his outline. “Nothing could make me hate you. What’s wrong?” You took his hand in yours. He sat up and pulled his hand from your grasp.

            “I’ve liked you for a while now, Y/N. More than you like me. I should have told you before we crawled into bed, but I was scared it would ruin our friendship. I’m sorry, and I understand if you want me to sleep on the floor.” He looked down at his hands, twisting the sheet around.

            “Kíli, I don’t want you to sleep on the floor,” you whispered, slipping your hands into his larger calloused ones. He looked up at you, cautious and curious. “I like you, too.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Kíli pulled you into his arms and nuzzled your neck. “I’m so happy to hear that.” You smiled and hugged him back, face buried in his neck.

            “Now come on. Bed time,” you said as you yawned, pushing him back down onto the pillows.

            “Alright, alright,” he chuckled softly, adjusting so he could hold you again. “Does this mean I can get a goodnight kiss?”

            “Well, I suppose so…” you smiled, before placing a kiss to his cheek.

            “You’ve always kissed me and Fíli like that,” he said, a whine in his tone.

            You chuckled. “I knew you were going to say that,” you whispered against his lips before kissing him.

            His arms tightened around you and he lifted a hand to your cheek, prompting you to continue the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, the fingers of one hand brushing against the base of his head, the other tangled in his hair. As you kissed he tugged you so that you were lying on top of him, his legs bracketing you. You pulled back so you could catch your breath.

            “So much for _one_  goodnight kiss.”

            “Call it a season, like with tv, and you cut off midseason, which is quite rude.”

            “Oh is it?”

            “Yes, especially when you look like that.”

            “Like what?”

            “You’re wearing my t-shirt and pants. It looks good on you.”

            “It’s huge on me.”

            “Yes. But you’re wearing my clothes, and it’s sexy. Of course, you look sexy no matter what you wear.”

            “Thanks, sweetie,” you said, kissing him again. This time you opened your mouth and let his tongue meet yours. You moaned before you could control yourself. Kíli pulled you closer.

            “Are you two going to keep this up all night, or am I going to be able to get some sleep?”

            “Sorry, Fíli,” you said before burying your face in the pillow from embarrassment.

            “Just remember that I’m four feet to your left and can hear everything. Congratulations, by the way.”

            “Thanks. Goodnight, brother." Kíli chuckled.

            “Night.”

            Kíli got comfortable and you snuggled up close to him. His arms were around you once again and you breathed in his comforting scent. A hand moved up to play with the ends of your hair. You sighed contently into his shoulder and in minutes you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm recently getting into writing modern AUs so any feedback would be great! Thank you for reading! I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks for any and all reads/kudos/comments!


	2. Waiting was Worth It

 

            Despite sharing a bed with Kili when you shared your feelings with him, you and Kili had not actually been intimate by the time your first anniversary rolled around. Most of your friends thought you were crazy, and sometimes you agreed with them. Kili was _very_ attractive, and he certainly got your fires blazing. It wasn’t as though you hadn’t started to go in that direction, there was definitely some heavy petting, but one of you always stopped things before either of you reached your point of no return. You finally sat down and talked about it. At first it was awkward. You hadn’t been able to find a private place, so you had to settle for his room, while Fili was listening to music with his headphones in. You agreed that while there is birth control, and condoms, and a slew of other forms of birth control and STD prevention (not that STDs were an issue for two virgins, but you kept it as part of the conversation), neither of you wanted to risk being the one percent of people that it didn’t work for. Having a kid while you were in college was not an option for either of you, so you agreed to wait.

            “For how long?” Kili had readily agreed, but he wanted to know exactly what the agreement was.

            “Until we could provide for a kid, I suppose.” Being graduated but not having a job isn’t much better than being pregnant while in school.

            “You realize that could be a _really_ long time?”

            “You realize I’m not giving up my education or my career for a kid?”

            “I know, and I would never ask you to. I’d rather wait for you to be ready.

           

            Two Years Later

 

            After graduation you wanted to continue your education with graduate school, but you needed to save up money. Education was expensive at the highly respectable university you had set your sights on. A job as a secretary at a fancy-pants law office, O’Flannery, Robertson, and Hauge. seemed like your best bet for saving money. The firm you worked for did a lot of work for Fili and Kili’s uncle, which meant that Kili managed to steal you away for long lunches more often than you should have been able to get away with.

            Kili on the other hand was his brother’s understudy, and Fili was Thorin’s understudy. Together they were supposed to take over the company when Thorin left. Kili was more interested in the metal shaping business. Fili preferred the human contact that came with salesmanship. Both were important, but Kili was able to steal away from work, and when quitting time hit he was done for the day. Fili’s work never seemed to be done, especially when the rare unsatisfied customer came in.

            This meant that Kili was able to cook for you and have a private dinner date in his and Fili’s shared apartment. Tonight was one of those special dinner dates. Kili had fixed his special pot roast recipe with carrots, broccoli, potatoes, and yeast rolls. You brought homemade brownies and ice cream for dessert. When you arrived, you were greeted by an unlocked door and delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. You set your purse down under the foyer table and moved to the kitchen, admiring the apartment, as you always did.

            Neither of the boys had been slobs in college, but you were still left impressed by how immaculate their apartment was. Perhaps it was the modern style with clean lines and overall black and white theme with the occasional pop of colour like something straight out of a decorating magazine that made the apartment seem more clean and adult than yours, or maybe it was the clean, neat geometric lines on the above the couch artwork, or maybe it was because all of their furniture was bought together, giving the entire apartment a cohesive feel.

            Kill wasn’t in the kitchen so you set the brownies down on a bit of counter that looked like it wouldn’t be used for preparing dinner and slipped the ice cream into the freezer. You looked around the very updated kitchen. Your apartment was an eclectic combination of old and new, expensive and cheap. Half of the appliances in the kitchen belonged in the 90s. The furniture in your bedroom came from your grandparents house. It was old and built sturdy, and if you were to sell it, which you wouldn’t for sentimental value, it would fetch a pretty penny. This was a complete contrast to the sad cheap desk that you’d bought and put together yourself when you’d gotten the apartment. None of the wood furniture had the same stain, some was bulky while others were barely there. The only pro you saw to your design style was that it was affordable and cozy, if not aesthetically pleasing.

            “Hello, dear.” Kili’s soft whisper brought you out of your assessment of the apartment. You smiled at him. His dark hair was pulled back and he was wearing a suit, complete with a bright blue tie that had black squares on it that stood out against his stark white shirt. You looked your man up and down. He looked dapper and it had you taken aback. He usually looked nice, but this was a casual dinner like normal, not something he needed to dress up for.

            “Well don’t you look dashing? I didn’t know I was supposed to dress up for tonight.”

            “You weren’t. I wanted to look nice for you. Besides, you look nicer than do.”

            You looked down at your outfit. Your billowy red satin top was tucked into your black pencil skirt, sheer black panty hose led down to shiny patent shoes. It was one of your favourite work outfits, usually worn on a Monday, it would make the start to the work week a little better if you knew you looked professional and classy (especially when the outfit was paired with pearls like it was today). It had been for today because an annoying client had been scheduled to come in and he always made the day more long, complicated, and headache inducing than necessary.

            “Mr. Alazante had an appointment with O’Flannery today.”

            “Ah, that explains why you’re wearing the Monday Outfit on a Tuesday.”

            “Hey, it’s not like I wear this every Monday.”

            “I wasn’t complaining. I love this outfit on you. It accentuates your curves.” His arms slid around your waist. “And red looks amazing on you. Makes your skin glow.” He kissed your jaw. “And those pearls, very classy.”

            “So, why are you all dressed up?”

            He pulled away, a flicker of deer caught in the headlights flashed across his face before he relaxed and smiled. “I told you, I want to look nice for you.”

            “You always look nice; my question was why you’re all dressed up.”

            “Why don’t we discuss it over dinner?”

            “Alright.”

            He took your hand and led you into the dining room. Candles lit the room and flickered against the light gray tablecloth with black geometric lines. He pulled out your chair for you.

            “Someone’s being a gentleman tonight.”

            “Aren’t I always?”

            “Yes, but we both know that pulling out my chair is something we reserve for fancy restaurants and impressing your mother.”

            He sat down and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He sighed, but looked amused. A crooked smile came over his face and he shook his head, clearly giving up on whatever charade he was playing at. “Okay, I wanted to impress you.”

            “You don’t need to impress me. I already know who and what you are, and I love you for that.”

            “I know, but I wanted to talk to you about taking our relationship a step further, and I wanted how gentlemanly and mature I am to be fresh on your mind.”

            “Dully noted. Now, how about you just tell me how you want to take our relationship further?”

            Kili took a deep breath, as if to steady himself. “Okay, well, you see, I love you, and you love me, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” He was speaking faster and faster. “I just would like to know where you stand on something now, because I know where you were in the past, and I want to know if you’re in the same place, or if you’ve changed your mind?” He ended with a question and a raised eyebrow.

            “What is it that I might have changed my mind about?”

            “I know before you said that you didn’t want us to, um, make love while we were in college because if something were to happen, we couldn’t support a child. If you still aren’t ready for that step I’m perfectly happy to wait until you are. I just want to make sure that you are happy with every aspect of our relationship.”

            You smiled. Kili looked so nervous and anxious. His brow was wrinkled, eyebrows pulled down. He smiled at you, but his eyes held doubt. “Kili, I-“

            “Just please don’t think that I want to have sex with you!”

            “You what?”

            “No, that came wrong! I do want to have sex with you, but I don’t want to pressure you.” He dropped his head into his hands. “I’m messing this all up.”

            Quietly as you could, you stood and walked over to your boyfriend. You placed your hands on either side of his face and tilted it until he was looking at you, his cheeks were warm from his embarrassment. “Kili, you’re right. I do love you, and you love me. We’ve been out of college for a while now. We’re established enough that if we needed to, we could support a child, but I’m saving up for grad school, and you’re still in training to help take over the family business. I want to share a bed with you, but think about it. Accidents happen, and I’m not prepared to give up my education to raise a child yet.”

            “You want to continue waiting?”

            “Yes. But I want to know how you feel.”

            “I agree that we should wait until we are both fully prepared to deal with the possible consequences.”

            “And?”

            “And?”

            “Look, I know asking you to wait indefinitely can be hard, and I really want to know how you feel about it.”

            “I wish we could do more, physically, but I would rather wait. Asking you to do more than what you want to do is selfish, and a jerk move. I’m not an orc, you know.” He winked at you.

            “I have a proposal.” You nudged his shoulder, and he took the hint, pushing his chair back. You perched yourself on his knees and his arms moved to your hips to pull you more solidly on his lap and keep you there. “Since there is no indication that we’ll be breaking up, and no indication that I’ll be done with school in less than four years, how about we consider ourselves, waiting for marriage? Or at least my graduation?”

            “Alright. That sounds good to me.”  

 

 

            Five Years Later

 

            You had just been hired by O’Flannery, Robertson, and Hauge. You had graduated from Law School at the top of your class and been offered a job, upon graduation, by the same firm that had helped you pay for it. Kili had thrown you a celebration, even though you said you just wanted a take out and movie marathon. ‘Graduating law school is too big of an accomplishment for Chinese in paper take out containers,’ he insisted, so he had your favourite bar rented out and decorated with paper gavels and briefcases (because ‘they’re lawyer-y decorations, right?’), and “I Fought the Law and the Law Won” blasting over the speakers, and your friends ready to celebrate with you.

            You enjoyed the night. The first carefree one that you’d had in a while. There had been so much work for school, and work to pay it off, and you did your best to spend time with Kili, too. And your other friends. And your family. You were finally relaxing. By the end of the night you had danced so much your feet hurt and you were so tired that Kili thought he would need to carry you back to your place.

            When you finally made it through the door however, you were wide awake again. The chilly night air had woken you on the walk home, and Kili’s hand in yours reminded you how little time you’d gotten to spend with him during finals and the Bar. You pulled him in the door, despite his weak protests.

            “You’re tired, dear. You should get some rest.”

            “I’m not tired.” You kicked off you shoes. “I’ve got my second wind. Please join me inside?”

            “How could I say ‘no’ to you?”

            “I was hoping you would say that.”

            He chuckled and followed you in, letting you tug on his hand when you thought he was moving too slowly. You brought him to the couch and sat him down. His hands, which had been in his lap, were taken up by yours.

            “Kee, I’ve missed you.”

            “I’ve missed you, too. But I’m so happy for you. You’ve achieved something magnificent.”

            “I couldn’t have done it without your support.” You scooted a little closer. “Kili, I’m ready.”

            “Ready for what?”

            “To share a bed with you. My bed, to be exact. I love you, and I’m ready to go that next step, physically.”

            “You mean, you’re ready to have sex?”

            “Yes. I understand if, after waiting so long, you would rather continue waiting, you might not be ready yet, and that’s fine, I just want you to know that when or if you’re ready, then I’m ready, too.”

            “We’ve been together since sophomore year of college, Y/N. That’s about eight years of dreaming of being with you. I’m ready.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes. Are you sure?”

            “Absolutely.”

            “This isn’t the alcohol talking?”

            “I had two drinks, on a full stomach, with plenty of water, over two hours ago. I’m sober, and I know that this is what I want. You are what I want.”

            He smiled, a big toothy smile. His eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. “Just remember, you can tell me to stop at any time.”

            “I know, Kee.”

            “I love you, so much.”

            “I love you, too.”

            You leaned into each other, your lips meeting. The kiss was sweet and your lips molded to each others, warmth spreading from your lips throughout your body. Your mind was racing, giddy with excitement and adrenaline. You broke the kiss in a giggle. He laughed with you, and kissed you again. You noses bumped, and smiling made kissing difficult. You pressed your forehead against his and rubbed your noses together in an Eskimo kiss and slid your hands down his sides. A tug on the hem of his shirt and he leaned back to remove it. You ran your hand across his chest and admired the toned muscles and chest hair, his broad shoulders and defined arms.

            “Bedroom?”

            You nodded and walked with him, hand-in-hand, to your room. You closed the door because ‘it just feels weird with the door open,’ and walked over to where he sat on the edge of your bed. His hands reached out and stroked down your sides, landing on your hips and using them to pull you toward him. You leaned down and kissed him deeply, urging him to scoot back so you could straddle his lap. You kissed as you undressed each other. He pulled your shirt off and you shimmied out of your pants as you unbuckled his belt. He unhooked your bra after he pulled his pants off, lips barely leaving yours except when it was impossible to kiss without getting hurt. When you tried to get into bed, things became awkward; you giggled as you bumped heads and knocked knees. You accidentally pulled his hair, and he almost elbowed you in the face.

            “Sorry!”

            “No, my bad!”

            “Oops!’

            When you were both finally naked, and on the bed you were out of breath and giggling.

            “I want this to be about you, honey. I want to make you feel amazing.”

            “What about you?”

            “Being with you, getting to see you and touch you for real instead of in my imagination, that’s my treat tonight. You can spoil me some other time. Tonight it’s about you.” He smiled down at you and you smiled back and stroked his face, scratching at his beard. “May I touch you?”

            You took a deep breath and exhaled steadily. “Yes.”

            His hands explored your body as his lips grazed against your neck. When he touched your core you tensed a little, unused to anything but your own hands, but you relaxed at his familiar gentleness. He wound you up with touches to your core, gentle circling patterns, kisses from your neck to your stomach. His fingers were calloused from metal work, but warm. His touch firm, but not rough as he played with your clit and gently dipped a finger or two inside of you. You’d imagined this so many times that it didn’t take long for you to feel the full effect of his caress. Wet noises filled the room and your face heated up knowing they were yours. It felt so good, but you were tired of foreplay. You knew you were ready, and that he was trying not to rush you, and that he was enjoying it as much as you, if the sinful way he bit his lip and the way his breathing came heavy were any indication. Eventually you pushed his hands away and started to pull him up your body.

            “You want me to stop?”

            “I’m ready for you, Kee, if you’re ready, that is.”

            “I thought I would… you know… go down on you?”

            You blushed. “I don’t think I’m quite ready for that…”

            “Alright.”

            “But I am ready to feel you inside of me.”

            “I’m ready, too. Um, do you have any condoms?”

            “Umm… OH! Yes! I do!” you pushed him off of you in your hurry as you rolled over and reached towards your night stand. In the second drawer you kept a small pack of condoms, there were only three, for just in case. In case you got carried away one night. In case you decided the time was right and didn’t want to run to the store at the corner. In case you needed to give one to a friend - better safe than sorry. You weren’t ready to be ‘auntie Y/N.’

            “Really?”

            “Don’t be so surprised. I’m like a boy scout - prepared for anything.” You rolled back towards him with the foil wrapped condom triumphantly grasped in your hand.

“Boy scout?”

“I highly doubt they train for this in the girl scouts.”

He laughed and shook his head before taking it from you. You watched carefully as he rolled it on his erect, thick cock. You’d seen a video where someone put flavoured condoms on bananas to taste test them, but the way they went on still fascinated you.

            When it was on he motioned for you to lay back and you trailed your hands along his sides and gripped his hips to pull him into place above you.

            “You’re sure you’re ready? We can stop anytime.”

            “I’m sure. Are you sure?”

            “Absolutely. Just, one thing, before we start?”

            “Of course, Kee, anything.”

            “You know I’ve never made love, and I don’t know how long I’ll last, or if I’ll hurt you, or what, so if I do anything that you don’t like, tell me right away.”

            “Okay. Same to you.” You knew Kili would take care of you, that he would be a gentleman, but it hit you how much above your expectations he went. He wanted to pamper you, to make sure that you enjoyed yourself as much as you possibly could. It almost made you want to cry, but you didn’t want him to misunderstand, so you smiled up at him and kept your tear ducts in check.

            “Deal.”

            “Kiss on it?”

            He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. When he pulled away he looked you in the eye and lined himself up at your entrance. You lifted your legs so they wrapped around his waist. With a small nod from you he slowly pushed inside of you. His early actions had made you wet and aroused, so your body stretched to fit him. It felt strange, but once he was fully seated you allowed yourself to lose yourself in the sensation. Another nod and he knew to start. His hand returned to your clit and he started over on his earlier ministrations as he began thrusting. Your hips moved with his and ran your hands through his hair, along his shoulders, and across his hips. His shoulders were especially sensitive and you used that knowledge carefully, gently scrapping your nails against his shoulder blades when his thrusts hit that certain spot.

            “I’m so close, Kee.”

            “Me too.” His words were gritted out through his teeth. His forehead was covered with sweat and his bangs were plastered to his forehead. Two more thrusts and his hips sputtered, his orgasm starting. He moved his fingers faster and you came, too, your body convulsing around him. As you both came down from your high, you stayed plastered to each other, sweaty bodies sticking together, breathing synching as it evened out. Eventually you tapped him on the shoulder and he rolled off of you.

            “Want a wash cloth?”

            “Please.”

            He strode out of the room into the adjoining bathroom. You heard drawers opening and closing, water running, and eventually he reemerged. He handed you a wet wash cloth and you cleaned yourself off. He offered, but you declined. ‘You’ll have to take care of me when I’m old and can’t anymore. I can wash myself.’ He threw your wash cloth in the laundry basket and crawled under the covers with you. You laid next to each other and held hands.

            “I love you so much. Thank you.” His voice was gentle as he whispered to you. He was obviously tired, but you could tell there was a lot he wanted to say.

            “I love you, too. This was wonderful. I’m glad we waited.”

            “Me too.” He rolled so he was facing you. “So is this like a one night stand thing, or do I get to stay the night?” He winked at you and you laughed, slapping your hands over your face.

            “Hmm, I think this is something we should keep up, don’t you?”

            “Yes!”

            You both laughed at his sleepy enthusiasm. You cuddled up a little closer to him and he put an arm around you. You were settled and your energy was zapped. “Go to sleep. I want round two in the morning.”

            “Yes ma’am. Sleep well, Y/N.”

            “You too, Kee. You too.” And with the phrase mumbled out, you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Lauren, the requester: Sorry this took so long to write! (It was requested a while ago and I've been working on it longer than I meant to!) Thank you for requesting it and your patience!
> 
> To everyone: Thank you all for reading/leaving kudos/commenting on my writing! It means a lot, and I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm recently getting into writing modern AUs so any feedback would be great! Thank you for reading! I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks for any and all reads/kudos/comments!


End file.
